life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Sean's Messages
: For Max Caulfield's messages from the original game, see Max's Messages. : For Chloe Price's messages from the prequel game, see Chloe's Messages. '' '''Sean's SMS Messages' can be viewed in the relevant tab in his backpack or by interacting with his cell phone. Given the gameplay is similar to that of the original Life is Strange, Sean Diaz's phone contacts are sorted in alphabetical order. As new texts come in, the player must check certain texts to help progress the story. Reading old texts is not necessary, though informative. At the end of Episode 1: Roads, Sean will throw the phone away at the Three Seals Motel and does not replace it for the rest of the game. Lyla |time=Sep 15, 2016, 7:17 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Sep 16, 2016, 10:03 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Sep 19, 2016, 5:35 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Sep 19, 2016, 5:42 PM }} |time=Sep 19, 2016, 5:46 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} sometimes. |time=Sep 19, 2016, 5:47 PM }} |time=Sep 20, 2016, 8:08 PM }} |time=Sep 23, 2016, 4:23 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Sep 23, 2016, 4:39 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Sep 23, 2016, 4:46 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Sep 25, 2016, 7:55 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Sep 29, 8:10 AM }} |time=Sep 29, 8:12 AM }} |time=Sep 30, 11:58 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 1, 2016, 10:04 AM }} |time=Oct 1, 2016, 11:10 AM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 1, 2016, 11:23 AM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 4, 2016, 12:50 PM }} |time=Oct 4, 2016, 1:15 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 4, 2016, 1:21 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 7, 2016, 6:37 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 7, 2016, 6:42 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 14, 2016, 8:03 AM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 14, 2016, 8:05 AM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 16, 2016, 8:21 PM }} |time=Oct 16, 2016, 8:22 PM }} |time=Oct 16, 2016, 8:23 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 16, 2016, 8:23 PM }} |time=Oct 19, 2016, 11:10 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 19, 2016, 11:11 PM }} |time=Oct 19, 2016, 11:12 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 28, 2016, 4:40 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 28, 2016, 5:06 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} |time=Oct 28, 2016, 5:10 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Lyla.png |from=Lyla }} Dad |time= |pic=LIS2 Contact Dad.png |from=Dad }} |time=Sep 23, 2016, 3:05 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Dad.png |from=Dad }} |time=Sep 30, 2016, 5:35 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Dad.png |from=Dad }} |time=Sep 30, 2016, 5:41 PM }} |time=Oct 1, 2016, 8:45 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Dad.png |from=Dad }} |time=Oct 4, 2016, 7:11 PM }} |time=Oct 11, 2016, 4:17 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Dad.png |from=Dad }} |time=Oct 11, 2016, 4:20 PM }} |time=Oct 11, 2016, 4:21 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Dad.png |from=Dad }} |time=Oct 28, 2016, 3:15 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Dad.png |from=Dad }} Jenn |time=Oct 18, 2016, 7:15 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} |time=Oct 18, 2016, 7:15 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} |time=Oct 18, 2016, 7:18 PM }} |time=Oct 20, 2016, 5:02 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} |time=Oct 20, 2016, 5:05 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} |time=Oct 20, 2016, 5:37 PM }} |time=Oct 24, 2016, 8:05 AM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} |time=Oct 28, 2016, 10:21 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} |time=Oct 28, 2016, 10:22 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} |time=Oct 28, 2016, 10:25 PM |pic=LIS2 Contact Jenn.png |from=Jenn }} Eric |time=Oct 22, 2016, 6:48 PM }} |time=Oct 22, 2016, 6:52 PM }} Ellery Boss Adam Coach Aaron Harv Unknown (Officer Tanaka) Unknown ru:Сообщения Шона pt-br:Mensagens do Sean Category:Gameplay Category:Gameplay (Season 2) Category:Sean's Belongings Category:Season 2